amor prohibido
by kyB123
Summary: Que si te amo,me mentiste, le mentiste a todo el mundo y me preguntas que si te amo, pues a pesar de todo.../Yo, lo siento...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas, sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón, pero estar sin hacer nada y quedarme de brazos cruzados es imperdonable… sé que borrar mis historias no tiene perdón, pero voy a volver a comenzar todo de nuevo…

Así que espero que me perdonen y sin más volveré a escribir mis historias…

_**Disclaimer: ppgz no es mio, solo la rara historia**_

_**Esta historia es dedicada a mi onee-chan Mitsukii-kun**_

**Pov Butch**

**Sábado 01:30**

Me dirijo al lugar acordado, un parque abandonada de la ciudad, muchos dirían que es para cosas malas, pero solo yo se la verdad.

Muchos dirán que soy una mala influencia, todos me critican sin siquiera saber mi historia, mi verdad…me dirijo a ese parque, el que comenzó mi historia, nuestra historia de amor…con la única persona que siempre creyó en mí, con la única que me acepto tal y como soy…

-hola preciosa-le susurro a su espalda y enseguida ciento como ella se sobresalta de la impresión.

-hola amor- me dice cuando voltea a verme.

-lista para el paseo- le digo, ya era costumbre nuestra pasear por la madrugada y ver el amanecer en la playa.

-claro amor, pero…quisiera algo antes de eso- dice mirando sonrojada.

-dime preciosa…acaso quieres un beso- digo mientras veo como ella asiente y se sonroja más, como adoro a esta mujer, es tan tierna y perfecta…

Enseguida nos unimos en un largo beso, un beso de amor, de ternura e inocencia, un beso como solo ella sabía dar…

Nos separamos y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la playa, caminar en la playa bajo la luna era tan perfecto, y es más hermoso si ella está aquí a mi lado.

Nos sentamos en la fría y blanca arena, mientras la comienzo a abrazar y siento como se sobresalta por el contacto. Comienzo a acariciar su espalda y poco a poco voy subiendo hacia su hermoso y blanco cuello…mientras ella suelta un pequeño gemido.

-te amo, eres lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida- le digo.

-yo también te amo y nunca te cambiaría por nada.-

\- ni siquiera por un par de zapatos?- le digo bromeando un poco.

-ni siquiera por un par de zapatos… pero si los zapatos están muy bonitos podría hacerlo.- me dice, mientras yo me hago el indignado…

-jajaja era broma, sabes que no te cambiaría por nada- me dice mientras comienza a acariciar mi cabello

-lo sé, soy tan guapo que nadie me cambiaría por unos zapatos- digo fingiendo arrogancia.

\- yo sí, jejeje- me dice pícaramente.

-bueno… estas lista para hoy en la tarde- le digo muy emocionado.

-sí, ya quiero que llegue la hora, quiero estrenar mi nuevo traje de baño- me dice mirándome con una mirada coqueta.

-jeje, seeeee, ya quiero que llegue la hora- digo imaginando a ese cuerpo tan perfecto en un traje de baño.

-bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos- dice mirando el cielo que ya comenzaba a aclararse.

-vamos- digo parándome y emprendiendo viaje hasta la casa de ella.

-está bien ya llegamos, cuídate- le digo, dándole un abrazo.

-muy bien, hasta más tarde- me dice.

-no te olvidaras de mi beso, verdad.-

-está bien- dice mientras se acerca a mí y nos unimos en un beso, mientras ella coloca sus manos en mi cuello y yo en su cintura.

\- cuídate Butch.- me dice mientras entra a su casa

\- tú también Miyako.- le digo desde afuera de su puerta.

Comienzo a caminar de regreso a mi casa, mientras pienso en ella, la única persona que me quiere tal y como soy, espero que algún día acepten nuestra relación…

Bueno ese fue el primer capítulo de mi historia, lo siento si está muy corto, espero que le guste y dejen reviews.

La verdad es que extrañe mucho escribir… lo extrañe muchoooooo D:

_Sin más que decir, los quiero…_

_**princesaazabache**_


	2. Chapter 2

Holiss, lo siento por no haber actualizado antes pero todo esto sobre el colegio que tiene aturdida.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: ppgz no es mio, solo la rara historia**_

_**Esta historia es dedicada a mi onee-chan Mitsukii-kun**_

* * *

**Pov Miyako**

Llego a mi casa y veo irse desde la ventana Butch, la verdad, no sé cómo termine en esta situación, la cual es un poco incomoda. Quizá fueron las hormonas o algo así, la verdad no lo sé…

Entro a mi cuarto, me pongo mi piyama y me acuesto boca abajo en mi esponjosa cama, mientras comienzo a pensar en esta extraña situación.

-no se supone que, el que me gusta es Boomer…- me digo a mi misma. –Entonces, ¿Qué hago con Butch?- me recrimino, mientras comienzo a pensar el inicio de esta situación.

* * *

**Flashback**

Una hermosa niña de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas con unos hermosos ojos celestes se dirigía a su casillero leyendo un libro, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con una persona e inmediatamente fue a dar al piso.

-auch…- se quejó, pues la verdad el golpe si le dolió, alzo la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de un hermoso chico rubio con ojos azules.

-lo siento, no te había visto- trato de disculparse mientras le extendía la mano.-pero tú no deberías andar muy distraída-

A lo que la rubia solo logro soltar una pequeña risa de forma avergonzada mientras un pequeño rubor adornaba sus mejillas.

-mi nombre es Boomer, y el tuyo- pregunto el rubio.

\- me llamo Miyako-

-qué bonito nombre, quisieres comer un helado, a la hora de salida-

-está bien- dijo la rubia saltando de un lado a otro de manera infantil.

Desde ese momento me enamore de Boomer, un día fui a su casa y conocí a sus hermanos.

Boomer y yo pasamos muchos momentos juntos pero nunca me atreví a decirle que lo amaba hasta ese día, en el cual comenzó todo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me dirigía al casillero de Boomer a guardar una pequeña carta, la cual le decía todo lo que sentía, y que lo esperaría a la hora de salida en la azotea.

* * *

Son las tres de la tarde y me dirijo a la azotea de la escuela, entro y me quedo observando el paisaje que se ve desde ese lugar.

De repente siento que me abrasan por la espalda y me dan vuelta, me giro e inicio un beso, con los ojos cerrados, después de terminar el beso lo abrazo.

-te amo- susurro en su oído.

-tú también me pareces hermosa- apenas escucho esa voz me aparto de él y abro los ojos.

-¿Qué?, pero… ¿Cómo? – Digo con total tono de duda.- Butch, ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunto.

-leí tu carta- me responde, mientras saca de su bolsillo un pequeño papel arrugado y me puedo constatar que de verdad es mi carta.

Entonces me debí equivocar de casillero, pero que tonta fui, ese no era el casillero de Boomer.

-lo siento Butch, esa carta no era para ti…- susurro apenada.

\- no seas miedosa, ya sé que me amas, no trates de negarlo-

-pero es verdad, yo quería dejar la carta en el casillero de Boomer, no en el tuyo-

-pero si mi casillero es el 900 y el de Boomer es el 006, hay mucha diferencia amor-

-no me digas amor- dije con un rubor en las mejillas por la vergüenza de haber leído al revés el papel, ahora todo tiene sentido.

-bueno amor, nos vemos mañana- dice cogiendo su mochila y comenzando a bajar la escaleras.

-Butch, espera- le grito y él se detiene.- por lo menos podrías dejar esto en secreto, por favor- le pido.

-está bien-

**Fin flashback**

* * *

Eso fue todo, y hasta la vez me recrimino no haber podido decirle todo este tiempo que fue una equivocación.

Quizás sea por pena; pena a que le terminara rompiendo el corazón, o por miedo; miedo a que al final estalle en ira e intente hacer algo contra Boomer, la verdad no lo sé…

Dejo salir una lágrima de mis ojos y pienso en el daño que les haría a las personas si la verdad algún día fuera revelada…

* * *

Bueno, esta corto pero es que estoy haciendo los deberes y me llego la inspiración y comencé a escribir y surgió esto, la verdad espero que les guste y dejen reviews.

* * *

_Sin más que decir, los quiero…_

_**princesaazabache**_


	3. Chapter 3

Holisss, tengo un poco de tiempo así que quise actualizar la historia.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: ppgz_**

**_no es mío, solo la rara historia_**

**_Esta historia es dedicada a mi onee-chan Mitsukii-kun_**

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana de sábado, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba y había una fresca brisa en el ambiente.

Una hermosa pelinegra se encontraba dormida profundamente en su cama hasta que escucho el sonido del despertador vibrar, se levanto con desgano y se dirigió al baño, al cabo de diez minutos salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y se dirigió su armario a buscar su ropa.

-que me pondré- susurraba la chica- no lo sé, quizás este- se dijo a si misma mientras observaba un conjunto que consistió en un jean negro y una blusa blanca -ya sé mejor este- se dijo.

Cuando termino de cambiarse se miro frente al espejo, tenía un short jean de color negro junto a una blusa de tirantes de color verde acompañada de sus inseparables converse , si que había crecido mucho en estos años, ya no era una chica de doce años, ahora tenía dieciséis y si que había cambiado, tenía un cuerpo espectacular, pechos grandes, cintura pequeña y caderas anchas; cualquier mujer la envidiaría, todo los deportes que había practicado antes si que le habían servido, también se había dejado crecer el cabello, ahora lo tenía más abajo de los hombros pero seguía teniendo ese toque rebelde tan característico de ella.

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró a su madre preparando el desayuno.

-buenos días madre- le dijo mientras entraba a la cocina y noto algo extraño - has visto a Dai y Shou- pregunto, pues se le hacía extraño que a esta hora no estuvieran desayunando.

-ellos se fueron con tu padre, los necesitaba un momento en su trabajo- le dijo la señora Mitsuko.

-oh, qué triste, yo también quería ir- dijo la pelinegra, sentándose para comer su desayuno.

-como estabas dormida, no quisieron levantarte Kaoru- le dijo la señora mientras le entregaba su desayuno.

\- esta deliciosa- dijo mientras comenzaba a comer.

Cuando termino su desayuno, salió de su casa y se dirigió al parque, habían quedado con sus amigas encontrarse allí.

Al llegar al parque visualizo a Momoko sentada en una banca y se dirigió a su lado.

-hola momo- le dijo, mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

-hola kao- le dijo Momoko, apartando asiento para su amiga.

-¿Cómo has estado?, lo siento si te hice esperar.-

-no te preocupes, recién llego.-

-¿has visto a Miyako?

-ahora que lo dices, no, no la eh visto-

-bueno, entonces la esperamos-

Después de diez minutos sonó el celular de Momoko, dándole un susto a la chica.

-es un mensaje- dice mientras lee la pantalla del celular.

-¿de quién?- pregunta Kaoru.

-es de Miyako, dice que no va a poder venir porque va a acompañar a su abuelita donde una tía- dice Momoko un poco desilusionada.

-está bien- dice desilusionada la morena.

Al cabo de un tiempo las chicas se dirigieron a una heladería, cada una pidió su helado favorito; el de Momoko de fresa y el de Kaoru de menta.

-qué pena que miya se esté perdiendo de esto- dijo la morena, comenzando a comer su helado.

-sí, la hubiésemos pasado genial- apoyo la peli-naranja, también comenzando a comer su helado.

-bueno, que le vamos a hacer-dijo con tono decepcionado. –qué tal si vamos al parque de diversiones- animo la pelinegra.

-oh, lo siento kao, olvide que mi madre me quiere temprano en la casa- dice, tratando de disculparse.-para otra vez será…- dice, cogiendo sus cosas y despidiéndose de la morena.

-bueno, que le vamos a hacer- dijo la morena en un suspiro, la verdad le hubiese gustado estar un momento mas con Momoko, pero la chica prácticamente salió corriendo.

Cogió sus cosas, pago los helados y se dirigió al centro comercial, tendría bastante tiempo que no iba y tenía toda la tarde libre.

Al llegar subió por el ascensor al la zona de juegos, quería revivir viejos hábitos, recordaba que cuando era pequeña se quedaba hasta tarde en esos juegos y su mama siempre la retaba.

Dejo su mochila en un casillero y se dirigió a su viejo amigo, una maquina con la cual vivió grandes momentos.

Inserto las monedas en el pump it up y rápidamente escogió una canción, se paro sobre la plataforma y enseguida se empezó a mover como le indicaba la pantalla.

Otra, tras otra, tras otra ronda, la gente se comenzaba a amontonar alrededor de ella. Algunas personas la animaban, mientras otras gritaban lo bien que lo hacía. No falto alguno que otro que la retaba a una ronda, pero era obvio, ella siempre las ganaba.

Hasta que el final de la última canción llego, paro rápidamente mientras el resto de personas la aplaudían y le gritaban lo buena que era.

La verdad que eso si la había animado, y mucho, se sentía que podía seguir jugando mucho mas, pero ya no tenía suficiente dinero y tenía hambre.

Saco su mochila del casillero, se dirigió a los puestos de comida, ordeno rápidamente una hamburguesa con un vaso de cola, pago la comida y se dirigió sentarse, de verdad necesitaba comer.

Comenzó a comer y un momento ya había devora la comida, permaneció sentada un momento; pues estaba agotada, se sentía feliz, después de todo no había perdido su destreza y sus buenos reflejos.

Se dirigió al baño a mojarse la cara y al salir comenzó su regreso a casa.

Cuando llego a casa, dejo sus cosas en la entrada mientras se quitaba las botas.

-mama, ya llegue- grito, pero nadie contesto, entonces decidió avanzar hasta la cocina y encontró una pequeña nota en el refrigerador.

Kaoru, fuimos a comer a un restaurant.

Te estuvimos esperando, pero como no venias decidimos ir sin ti.

Regresamos a la noche, deje comida en el microondas, caliéntale y come.

No olvides de lavarte los dientes.

Con amor mama.

PD: nos llevamos a Shou y a Dai.

-excelente, una noche sola- dijo con sarcasmo. –Aunque… no sería mala idea ver una película – comenzando a imaginar las cosas que podía a hacer ella sola en la casa.

Se dirigió al baño y salió con un pijama de color verde manzana, el baño le había sentado muy bien, se había relajado y ahora se sentía más tranquila.

Subió a su habitación y prendió su laptop mientras se ponía los audífonos para escuchar música.

Se quedo dormida por un momento y al despertar se fijo que eran las 9:30 y su familia todavía no llegaba, entonces se acordó de algo…

-ay no, ay no, ay no, ay no, no termine la tarea- dice demasiado exaltada. – no la termine, no la termine, no la termine, y lo que es peor, nunca la comencé- dice exaltándose aun mas.

-esperen un momento- se dice a sí misma. – Hoy es sábado- dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- bueno, la puedo comenzar mañana- se dijo mientras volvía a jugar en la laptop.

-ya llegamos Kaoru- se escucho desde la puerta la voz de su mama.

-ya voy- grito saliendo de su cuarto y comenzando a correr dirección a su madre.

-mira lo que te trajimos- dice Tokio Matsubara, enseñando una caja de cartón.

-¿Qué es?-

-es un regalo de mi parte- dijo Dai, sintiéndose orgulloso a su pequeña hermana

Kaoru cogió la caja y al abrirla se pudo percatar de que dentro había un pequeño gatito de color negro, con ojos de color verde.

-qué lindo- dijo con los ojos brillantes, pues ese gato es toda una preciosidad.

-y como la vas a llamar- pregunto Shou.

-Shou, el gato es hombre, no es mujer- explico Dai a Shou.

-y bien como lo vas a llamar- insistió su padre.

-pues lo voy a llamar…

* * *

Bueno, esta vez la hice un poco más largo, quisiera que dejen en los reviews como quieren que sse llame el gatito de Kaoru.

La verdad espero que les guste y dejen reviews.

_Sin más que decir, los quiero…_

_**princesaazabache**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, no saben cuánto las extrañe.

He tenido demasiadas cosa que hacer y no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero aquí la continuación.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__** PPGZ**_

_**No es mío, solo la rara historia**_

_**Esta historia es dedicada a mi hermosa onee-chan Mitsukii-kun **_

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

-ya llegamos Kaoru- se escucho desde la puerta la voz de su madre.

-ya voy- grito saliendo de su cuarto y comenzando a correr dirección a su madre.

-mira lo que te trajimos- dice Tokio Matsubara, su padre, enseñando una caja de cartón.

-¿Qué es?-

-es un regalo de mi parte- dijo Dai, sintiéndose orgulloso de su pequeña hermana

Kaoru cogió la caja y al abrirla se pudo percatar de que dentro había un pequeño gatito de color negro, con ojos de color verde.

-qué lindo- dijo con los ojos brillantes, pues ese gato era toda una preciosidad.

-y como la vas a llamar- pregunto Shou.

-Shou, el gato es hombre, no es mujer- explico Dai a Shou.

-y bien como lo vas a llamar- insistió su padre.

-pues lo voy a llamar…ummmm…se va a llamar Rin- dijo con entusiasmo.

-pues desde hoy eres un nuevo miembro de la familia Rin- dijo Dai acariciando la cabecita del gato, a lo que él le contesto con un maúllo. Causando que la familia Matsubara quedara enamorada del gatito.

-muy bien, el gatito dormirá hoy conmigo- dijo Kaoru, mientras lo cogía y se lo llevaba a su cuarto.

Muy bien Rin, ¿Qué quieres hacer? – pregunto, mientras lo ponía encima de su cama.

El gatito solo se recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a jugar con un peluche de oso que tenia Kaoru en la cama.

-¿te gusta el Señor Destructor?, es un oso ninja, ganó una guerra junto con los demás peluches- dijo cogiendo al peluche con una mano y al gato con otra y después los puso en su regazo.

-eres un gato muy bonito Rin- murmuro mientras lo veía jugar son Sr. Destructor.

-bien, primero haremos tu cama- dijo dejando al gato en la cama y se dirigió al closet, cogió unas mantos y las acomodo al lado de unos peluches.

-hoy dormirás junto al conejo y el sapo – dijo mientras cogía al gato y lo depositaba en la cama de él, el gato lo único que hizo fue maullar señal de objeción.

-¿no quieres dormir en tu cama?- preguntó, mientras el gato miraba la cama de ella—pues, hoy dormirás en la mía, pero solo por hoy.- dijo, mientras el gato jugaba con su cola.

Se recostó en su cama y acomodo al gato al lado de ella, procurando no aplastarlo y así se durmió.

* * *

**Pov Momoko**

Me acabo de levantar por el llanto de Hikaru, desde que nació mi hermanito, no he podido dormir hasta tarde.

Salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo a la de él, pues parece que nadie lo ha escuchado llorar.

Entro y lo veo intentar levantarse de la cuna, es tan gracioso verlo, su cabello anaranjado le esta comenzando a crecer y sus enormes ojos cafés lo hacen ver tan adorable.

-¿Cómo has amanecido hoy Hikaru?- le pregunto y él me responde con una sonrisa, mientras me estira lo brazos para que lo cargue.

Me dirijo con él a la cocina y me veo a mamá preparando el desayuno.

-buenos días madre- grito, haciendo asustar a mi madre, pues no se había dando cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-buenos días amores- dice mientras nos da una sonrisa de amor.- tú desayuna está listo Momoko- dice y yo dejo a Hikaru en su silla de comer.

-hoy saldré con Brick- le digo a mi madre.

-¿no lo hiciste ayer?- me pregunta.

-no, ayer me fui con las chicas, pero ninguna de las dos asistió, así que me fui con Robín, ya que la encontré en el parque- le mentí, como lo solía hacer siempre, para cada vez irme junto a él.

\- está bien- me dice.

Oigo como Hikaru comienza a balbucear y mi madre le comienza a dar de comer, término mí desayuno y me dirijo a mi habitación, cojo mi celular y escribo un mensaje para Brick.

-Brick, si mi madre te pregunta, yo estoy contigo y le dices que fuimos al parque ¿sí?- le escribo.

Al rato me responde con un esta bien, me baño y me pongo un vestido blanco arriba de las rodillas con un pequeño chaleco rosa, dejo mi pelo suelto con una diadema rosa y me pongo una botas blancas.

Salgo de mi casa y me dirijo al cine, de seguro el me ha de estar esperando, llego y veo que está de espaldas, voy donde él y le tapo los ojos, el se voltea y me da un abrazo.

Nos dirigimos a comprar las palomitas y entramos al cuarto a ver la película, nos sentamos en los asientos de en medio y nos quedamos viendo.

Me encanta ver sus ojos morados y su cabello café, me siento hipnotizada por su belleza.

-te amo Riku- le digo con el corazón,

-y yo también Momoko- me dice mirándome a los ojos.

* * *

Lo hice corto porque la inspiracion se me esfumo, pero el próximo va a ser mas largo.

La verdad espero que les guste y dejen reviews.

* * *

_Sin más que decir, los quiero…_

**_princesaazabache._**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, un poquito de tiempo, un poquito de la sensual inspiración, y aquí lo que surgió. Espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo ^ .^

**_Disclaimer:_**__**_PPGZ_**

**_No es mío, solo la rara historia_**

**_Esta historia es dedicada a mi hermosa onee-chan Mitsukii-kun_**

**Pov Momoko**

Fuimos a comprar las palomitas y refrescos, entramos a ver la película y nos dirigimos a los asientos de en medio, nos sentamos y entrelazamos las manos, mientras nos quedamos viendo a los ojos. Es una lucha entre morado y rosado.

Me encanta ver su rostro tan perfecto, amo sus grandes ojos de color amatista y su sedoso cabello de color café que cae libremente sobre su rostro, ni que decir de su perfecta sonrisa, me siento hipnotizada por su belleza y su actitud siempre tan dulce que me derrite.

-te amo Riku-le digo con el corazón, es la primera vez que se lo digo, así que me siento sonrojada.

Él se sorprende y se sonroja un poco, su tierno rostro sonrojado me hace querer halar sus cachetes.

-¿enserio?- me pregunta.-Yo también te amo Momoko-me dice mirándome a los ojos.

Repentinamente se acerca a mí, y mi rostro se torna más rojo; claro si eso es posible, no sé qué hacer y me pongo nerviosa, lentamente cierro los ojos y espero mi beso, pero en vez del beso escucho algo que me deja un poco decepcionada…

-oye Momoko, no estarás enferma, estas roja- me dice de forma infantil.

Qué horror, no sé qué responder, ahora sí que estoy sonrojada de la vergüenza, abro la boca para responder algo pero, gracias a Dios o porque quizá el karma este a mi favor, la película acaba de comenzar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La película estuvo demasiada romántica, tal como me encantan. Trataba sobre un chico que amaba a su mejor amiga pero nunca se lo dijo, después la chica se tuvo que casar con otro que no la amaba, sin saber sobre los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, y lo peor de todo es que esos sentimientos eran mutuos. A la chica le detectaron una terrible enfermedad que podía acabar con la vida de ella, si no era operada de urgencia pero no tenían el dinero suficiente. El esposo de la chica la abandono al enterarse de su enfermedad, pero el chico la apoyo y le revelo sus sentimientos, al final la chica se pudo salvar y se casó con el chico.

-que hermoso estuvo- dije llorando como nunca en mi vida y con algunos pañuelos en la mano, que quien sabe de dónde los saque.

-sí, quiero volverla a ver-dice Riku, cual niño pequeño con su serie favorita.

-¿quieres ir al parque Riku?- le pregunto.

El me mira con brillo en los ojos y asiente fervientemente, pero enseguida cambia de actitud.

-lo siento Momoko, para otra vez será, me acorde que mi madre me necesita para unos favores- me dice y enseguida me desilusiono.

-pues está bien Riku, para otra vez será-

Me despido de él y lo veo marcharse en la dirección contraria a la mía, me siento un poco triste y desilusionada pues quería estar más tiempo con él.

Camino en dirección a mi casa, doy algunos pasos pero en el camino se me ocurre una grandiosa idea, viro en la esquina y me dirijo a la casa de brick, a darle las gracias.

Una vez que llego a su casa me paro en la puerta a pensar un poco, ¿Qué le voy a decir?, mi madre piensa que estoy con el pero…que le voy a decir a él, toda esta tensión me pone nerviosa, tengo que pensar algo rápido.

Toco el timbre de su casa y espero un momento, me abre la puerta Brick y veo como da un pequeño salto de la impresión, no se esperaba que lo fuero a visitar.

-H-hola Momoko- me dice torpemente.

-hola brick- le digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Que te trae por aquí?- me pregunta, Brick suele ser un poco preocupado conmigo, eso siempre me pareció algo muy lindo de su parte, por eso es mi mejor amigo.

-nada, pase por tu casa y decidí visitarte- le respondo.- ¿oye Brick, mi madre te llamo?-le pregunto.

El me deja pasar a su casa y tomo asiento en uno de sus muebles.

-sí, le dije que estaba contigo en el parque- me respondo con un tono serio.- también me dijo que te pasara el teléfono.-

Esas palabras me dejan atónita, no sabía que mi madre le había dicho eso, ni se me había pasado por la cabeza tal idea.

-y tú que le dijiste- pregunte, con claro tono de nerviosismo.

-le dije que estas en el baño, pero que le mandaría una foto en la que saliéramos tu y yo- me dijo, eso me tranquilizo, pero al mismo tiempo me altero un poco.

-y tú que imagen le enviaste- le pregunto.

-ahora que lo dices, no le he enviado nada- me dice riéndose.

-ven, vamos a tomarnos la foto- le digo y lo saco de la casa al parque que queda al frente de su casa.

Al terminar de tomarnos la foto, Brick le envió la imagen a mi madre.

-oye Momoko, ¿por qué me dijiste que le dijera esa mentira a tu madre?- me pregunta, la piel se me hiela y ahora si no se que responder.

-etto…bueno, pues…veras, lo que pasa es que Robin me pidió que la ayudara en un deber.- le digo mirándolo a los ojos, me siento culpable pero la verdad le miento a todo el mundo.

-está bien- me dice, no muy convencido.

-bueno, pues me marcho- le digo, evadiendo todas las próximas preguntas que Brick, no sin antes darle un gran abrazo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ufffff, casi que no termino…

**Nota importante.**

Gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de comentar, no saben cuánto las adoro *-*

También quiero agradecer por 734 visitas a mi fic, no saben cuánto adoro saber que tantas personas lean mi intento de historia.

La verdad espero que les guste y dejen reviews.

_Sin más que decir, los quiero…_

_**princesaazabache.**_


End file.
